Warriors: YOU MAKE THE CATS!
by Turtlefur
Summary: Well, you make the cats. Plz make some!


Hello!

Well, I'm making a warrior cat series! BUT, you guys get to make the characters! I may not use ALL of them and will try to update whenever I can, to tell you who you can still enter. READ to see if the cat you enter that the spot is still available. I will PM you if I can change the position or clan. I might create a few cats and tweak a few. OK! I hope you'll have fun! Just so everyone knows, all the comments got deleted...so if you put something on the last one, then I might not remember it...sorry! ALSO, make sure that what your cat looks like is real! No cats with purple eyes! Seriously! TWO people wanted cats with 'purple' eyes. Not to be rude but this is not going to be that fake. Also, plz do the format that I do, its much easier for me. It's almost done! Just a few more and we can start the book!

**LeafClan**

Leader: **Featherstar**-Black long-furred she-cat with green eyes, Reckless 4/9

Deputy: **Sharpfang**-tom with dark brown fur with white fangs, brave, battle-hungry

Medicine Cat: **Whiteflower**-Pretty white she-cat with leaf-green eyes, kind, gentle, rarely hisses or snaps at clanmates, Adores kits, tight bond with littermates

Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Silverpaw**-Long furred silver she cat with ice blue eyes, Sweet, caring, quiet, shy

Warriors: **Whiteheart**-Fluffy white she cat with one green, one blue eye, ambitious, caring, determined

**Jaggedleap**-Dark gray tabby tom with a crippled back leg and bright amber eyes, strong and kind, hardened, tight bond with littermates

**Sheerclaw**-Dark gray tabby tom with white paws and bright blue eyes, fierce, loyal, protective, dedicated, good friend of Jaggedleap

**Thunderroar**-ginger tom with yellow eyes, big, powerful, big heart

**Lightningtail**-black tom with ginger tail and yellow eyes, swift, small, friendly

**Tigereyes**-ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, smart, thinks before speaking, keen

**Runningsong**-black she-cat with white markings and bright blue eyes, fast, smart, lean

**Snowbird**-tortoiseshell she-cat with silver eyes, curious, brave, kind

**Turtlefur**-tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes, kind, loyal, brave, friendly

Apprentices: **_DONE_**

**Hawkpaw**-brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Brave, Strong, Powerful

**Skypaw**-Pretty tabby silver she cat with white ears and blue eyes, Feisty, Strong-willed, Nosy

**Daisypaw**-white and brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes, eager and kind

**Applepaw**-brown and white she-cat with dark green eyes, shy, loyal, quiet

**Eaglepaw**-big brown and white tom with dark green eyes, proud, loyal, eager, popular

Queens: **Turtlesong-**tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright green eyes and a golden tail tip**_  
><span>_**

**Cloudwing**-Dark gray tabby tom with a crippled back leg and bright amber eyes, kind, sweet, friendly, tight bond with littermates, expecting

Kits: **Branchkit**-brown tabby tom with amber eyes, mischievous

**Seedkit**-golden she-cat with white markings and blue eyes, mischievous

**Birdkit**-white she-cat with green eyes,kind, friendly, playful

**Streamkit**-blue/gray tom with blue eyes, serious, quiet, smart**  
><strong>

Elders: **Swampface**-white tom with black face and green eyes, grumpy, complains, oldest LeafClan elder

**OakClan**

Leader: **Pinestar**-Reddish-brown tom with white paws and bright green eyes, fair-minded, wise, rather use words than claws, hates bloodshed 6/9

Deputy: **Grayfur**-Mottled dappled kit, blind blue eyes, excellent hearing and smelling

Medicine Cat: **Dapplenose**-Golden she cat with brown dapples Feisty, proud, snob

Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Brightpaw**-Pretty Silver, white, and black tabby she cat with bright blue eyes, quiet, shy, sweet, caring, compassionate

Warriors: **Luckyheart**-Pure black tom with white paws, underbelly, chin. Around nose and a blaze on forhead. Beautiful stunning green eyes, Caring and light hearted, doesnt get bothered easily. Very good at hiding emotions and ruthless in battle

**Darkfrost**-Handsome icy white tom with a gray tail and black eyes, brave, cunning, willing to help his clan and if needed so, any other in case they are in danger

**WhiteClaw**-a icy white tom with green eyes, proud, fierce, strong-willed

Apprentices: **Mistypaw**-Pretty Silver and black she cat with blue eyes, Outgoing, hyper, friendly, feisty

Queens: _**DONE**_

**Frostywing**-pale silver she-cat with icy blue eyes, kind, fierce, young(kits are Graykit and Sunkit)

**Blackice**-Raven black she-cat which is dark as night but still looks like she glows, wide green eyes. Also far apart ears and short fur, Feisty, hot headed but very kind to her mate and kits. Also loves to play around and have fun, mother to Luckyheart's kits: Cottonkit, Patchkit, Frostedkit, and Lightningkit

Kits: **_DONE_**

**Graykit**-dark gray tom, big, smart, friendly

**Sunkit**-golden tabby she-cat with white patches, kind, playful, smart, eager

**Cottonkit**-Pure black she-cat with green eyes and fluffy fur, Caring and playful

**Patchkit**-short-haired Pure black tom with white paws, underbelly, chin. Around nose and a blaze on forhead. Beautiful stunning green eyes, Playful and feisty

**Frostedkit**-Pure black she-cat with white chest and paws with green eyes, Hot headed and playful

**Lightningkit**-Pure black she-cat with white chest and paws with green eyes with a blaze across face, Timid and caring

**Blackkit**-rave, cunning, willing to help his clan and if needed so, any other in case they are in danger, quiet and shy, loves his kin Darkfrost

Elders: All Open

**LakeClan**

Leader: **Reedstar**-short-haired brown/gray fur with crescent shaped scar on right eye with amber eyes, Quiet, Smart, and Considerate 8/9

Deputy: **Bloodtail**-Deep brown with a bend in the tail, red stripes on legs, Blue Eyes, Calm, Loyal, and Protective

Medicine Cat: **Waterstream**-silver blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes, calm

Warriors: **Troutsplash**-gray tabby tom with blue eyes, brave, loyal, kind

**Mossfeather**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes, brave, kind, joyful

**Reednose**-Gray tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes, quiet, wise, loyal

**Willowfrost**-Light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes, strict, hot-headed, sharp-tounged, disliked

**Rainheart**-ash colored tom with deep blue eyes, depressed, loyal, brave, strong fighter

**Hiddenmaple**-tortoiseshell she-cat with dull amber eyes, quiet, lonely

**Wanderheart**-Pure white she-cat with blue-gray paws and unusual icy blue-gray eyes, she is sometimes sharp tongued and sarcastic but is really kind and compassionate. She isn't afraid to fight for what she believes in. She wants peace for all the clans but isn't afraid to fight. She is a very skilled strategist and fighter. despite her young age she is clever and wise

**Lightningblaze**-white tom with golden markings, kind, silly, hunter

**Eagleclaw**-grey eyes, tortiseshell fur, quiet, wise, hunter

**Willowclaw**- Bright blue eyes, white paws, grey underbelly, black fur, competitive, smart, snob

**Silvermist**-Silver pelt with faint light gray stripes and light blue,Smart, sweet, cunning, stubborn, quick, and witty

**Graystorm**-smokey gray with light gray eyes, Foolish, clumsy, sometimes is stupid, and hilarious

Apprentices:**Dewpaw**- Light gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes, enthusiastic, eager, cheerful, funny, tight bond with kin, talkative, joyful, bubbly

**Stormpaw**-Gray tabby tom with blue eyes, quiet, shy, eager, serious, dislikes mentor

**Spiritpaw**-silver tabby she-cat with unusual silver eyes

Queens: **Dewflower-**Grey with white paws, green eyes, protective, fierce, snob, mother of Bloodtail's kit, Spottedkit

Kits: **Spottedkit**-Mottled dappled kit, blind blue eyes, excellent hearing and smelling

**Foxkit**-jet black with one icy blue eye and one shiny amber eye and brown ear tips paw tips and tail tip also has a fox like tail long fur brown patch around one eye.

Elders: All Open

**GrassClan**

Leader: **Echostar**-pale gray she-cat with white tabby markings and icy blue eyes, strict, cold, and inconsiderate, rarely kind 3/9

Deputy: **Stormsong**-silver tabby with green eyes, Very Serious, deep and intelligent but a bit impulsive

Medicine Cat: **Littlefeather**- pale brown she-cat with light green eyes, quiet, intelligent, and reliable, helps all in need, but speaks only on occasions

Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Redpaw**- dark ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes, lighthearted, soft spoken, and reserved, keeps most secrets to himself, shy and timid when around unknown cats

Warriors: **Addertail**- brown tabby tom with pale green eyes, proud, always acting before thinking

**Cloudheart**- white-and-gray tom with golden eyes, kindhearted, good sense of humor

**Pebblenose-** white-and-ginger tabby tom with blue eyes, curious, softhearted, good sense of humor

**Rabbitleap**-green eyes, dappled grey fur, long white tipped tail, active, talkitive

Apprentices: All Open

Queens: _**DONE**_

**Nightwing**- black she-cat with amber eyes, selfless, bright, and curious. always looking for the "silver lining" of any situation, mother of Addertail's kits: Archkit, Pricklekit, and Birdkit

**Duststorm**- dark brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes tolerant, calm, secretive, mother of Cloudheart's kits: Beetlekit, Marshkit, Blossomkit, and Antkit)

**Sandpetal**- pale ginger she-cat with brown flecks and light green eyes (talkitive, short-tempered), mother of Pebblenose's kits: Poppykit and Lakekit

Kits:_** DONE**_

**Archkit**-brown tabby tom with amber eyes, proud, always acting before thinking (Nightwing)

**Pricklekit-**black tom with long fur and amber eyes, sharp-tongued (Nightwing)

**Birdkit-**black she-cat with amber eyes, bright, curious, nice (Nightwing)

**Beetlekit-**dark brown tom with pale blue eyes, active, funny (Duststorm)

**Marshkit-**dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, calm, kindhearted (Duststorm)

**Blossomkit-**dark brown-and-white she-kit with golden eyes, curious, active, funny (Duststorm)

**Antkit-**brown tom with white patch on nose and amber eyes, calm, quiet, smart (Duststorm)

**Poppykit-**ginger tom with brown flecks and green eyes, bossy, snob (Sandpetal)

**Pondkit-**white she-cat with dark blue eyes, kind, open-minded (Sandpetal)

Elders: **Featherclaw**-white tom with silver eyes, kind, funny, wise


End file.
